Paint the town red, yellow and white
by AA Power
Summary: A side one-shot of my story Brother. Tells the events between chapter 2 and 3.


EP: Here's a little spin-off from chapter 2 of my ongoing story, Brother. It tells the events that Kid Flash and Kr2 experienced that night, and why it was better to stay secret.

**Central City**

**September 7, 00:18**

A bright light flashed from inside a bathroom stall. "Oh god, what is this place?" Kr2 said as he stumbled out of the stall, pinching his nose. " Sorry Supey, but this is the only place the League was sure enough no one would ever bother to look for a teleporter," Wally said while clearing the air. "Soup...pea?" Kr2 asked, still pinching his nose. "Supey. That used to be Superboy's nickname but he doesn't really like it," Wally frowned as he stood by the sink. "How about something else?" Wally thought for a while and said "K-man?" Kr2 rubbed his forehead "Can we just get out of here?" he said while pushing the door.

They stood outside an abandoned gas station's restroom. Kr2 accidentally stepped in a puddle of motor oil but he didn't care. He saw the outside world for the first time. He looked up and saw the stars and the full moon. The perfect moon, without any clouds in the sky. He stared at it for a while, overwhelmed by emotions. He was excited and nervous at this new experience yet he felt oddly calm and serene by it. "Don't look at it too long, or you'll turn into a werewolf," Wally joked as he put his hand on Kr2's shoulder. "What?" Kr2 looked surprised. "Just kidding, c'mon you got Super Speed right? Try to keep up!" Wally said as he slipped on his red goggles.

With a few quick dashes, Wally took Kr2 on an express tour of Central City. "You don't have to do this you know. Besides I'm staying in Happy Harbour anyways," Kr2 said as they stopped in front of a quiet residential area. "Yeah but you have to go to school tomorrow right? And you've been stuck in that fortress your whole life right?" "16 weeks isn't much of a lifetime," Kr2 interrupted. "What I'm trying to say is that you need someone to show you how the real world works by tomorrow morning, or in this case 7 more hours, and since I volunteered for Superboy I figured I'd help you out too," Kr2 stared at Wally for a while in silence. Wally was used to Superboy's glare but he didn't feel any hate from those eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a decent guy when you're not cracking up lame jokes?" Kr2 said playfully and Wally laughed. "Look, over here. This is where I live!" Wally said as he pointed to a little suburban house.

**Mount Justice**

**September 7, 00:32**

Superboy tightened the final bolt on the metal bar and stood a few feet away to assess it. It didn't look like a posh 5-star bunk bed but it also didn't look like a metallic death trap. Superboy shrugged and tossed the wrench into his toolbox. All those time he spent fixing his bike finally paid off. Superboy half-smiled at that thought. He took his shirt and boots off and dived straight into the bottom bunk. In a few seconds he was fast asleep.

**Central City**

**September 7, 00:40**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kr2 asked as Wally led them through an empty parking lot. They had arrived outside the mall to get Kr2 some new clothes. "Relax, they leave the fire exit doors open for late night movie-goers," Kid Flash said as he twisted the knob on the door. The door swung open "After you," He bowed and gestured inside.

Inside, the mall was totally dark. A few dim lights hung from the ceiling, barely illuminating the entire mall. It felt like a ghost town, what with the absence of other human being and complete silence. "Damn this place is kinda creepy when it gets dark," Wally said, eyeing through the darkness. "C'mon, I know a store with awesome stuff! Superboy got his clothes there too you know," At the mention of the name Superboy, Kr2 perked up and followed Wally up the unmoving escalators.

They stopped outside a shuttered store. Kr2 could barely make out the sign above it that said "Forever 16 Suburban Outfitters" Wally crouched down and gripped the shutter's lock. His hand started vibrating, slowly at first but then it vibrated so fast you couldn't even see his arm, and the lock snapped open. "The increase in frictional force and kinetic energy pretty much breaks any lock," Wally said as he rolled the shutters up. "You do this a lot? Breaking and entering?" Kr2 asked, scratching his head. "Only when I have to,"

"Take your pick," Wally said in the middle of the clothing store and gestured to his surroundings. "This is stealing," Kr2 said but picked out clothes anyways. "Don't be such a buzz kill, besides I'm gonna pay honest!" Wally said with one hand across his chest and the other in the air. Kr2 grabbed a few clothes, dumped them on the floor and started stripping from his tattered solar suit. Wally quickly covered his eyes "DUDE! Not here in front of me! In the changing rooms!" He shouted while shaking his head furiously as if trying to get the image out of his head.

A few moments later Kr2 emerged from the changing room. "Dude, going for the hipster look huh?" Wally said while poking his arm. "Is it? I just grabbed whatever was the least stuffy," Kr2 said he tugged his sleeveless shirt at the neck. "I don't really like hipster-style, but dude you're rocking it!" Wally said as he raised his hand up high above his head. Kr2 looked confused.

Wally frowned, grabbed Kr2's arm with his other hand and smacked it against his raised hand. "That's what we call a high five," he said smiling. Kr2 looked curiously at his hand, while Wally searched for something. "Put these on too, it'll complete your look," Wally took out a pair of black horned-rimmed glasses and handed it to Kr2. "I guess these could be my disguise," he said while adjusting it.

Out of nowhere a deafening crash was heard followed by sirens screeching though the air. The two almost stumbled to the floor from the tremors. "Guess trouble is never far away from you," Wally said as they run out to check the commotion. "Grab 'em all brother Tommy!" A blonde girl commanded her comrade as she sat on a glass display case inside a jewelry store. "We's gonna eat plenty tonight!" said the brother who was smashing away. "It's the Terror Twins!" Wally whispered urgently from across the store. "I'm guessing Supervillians?" Kr2 asked seriously, not looking away from the ongoing crime scene. "You got that right. They've got Super Strength and they can fly. Of all night to rob a jewelry store, they chose tonight. Figures," Wally said, turning towards Kr2. But he wasn't there anymore "Oh man, not another Robin," he commented Robin's habit of disappearing and readied himself for a fight.

Tommy Terror reached out to grab some gemstones but a laser fried his arm before he could reach it. "Who in tarnation?" He shouted at no one in particular while clutching his injured arm. "Looks like we've got ourselves some company, brother," Tuppence Terror jumped down from her seat and faced Kr2. "You've got 10 seconds to drop those jewels and leave," Kr2 threatened them. "And what makes you think we will," the Terror Twins stood side by side menacingly. Suddenly they were knocked from the back. They turned around in confusion and Wally appeared beside Kr2. "It's Kid Flash! This keeps getting interesting," Tuppence yelled as she charged at Wally. Wally dashed out of the way and Tuppence chased after him. Kr2 swerved to avoid Tuppence but didn't notice Tommy.

_Bash!_ Kr2 fell back after being punched in the face. It felt like he just slammed into a brick wall. "Not so tough are ya?" Tommy insulted him and charged at him again. Kr2 zapped his feet and Tommy tripped and smashed into the ground, leaving behind a prominent skid mark. "Not so tough are ya?" Kr2 taunted as he flew up. Tommy rubbed his jaw and spat on the ground. He glared at Kr2 and took off after him.

On the other side of the mall Tuppence was having trouble landing a blow on Wally. "Can't you just keep still for one second," She shouted as she punched the air. "No can do little lady," Wally taunted her in a fake southern accent and sped off. Tuppence grunted and punched even more air. Wally kept circling her at high speed, slapping her every time he ran around her. Tuppence was pissed and she stuck her foot out, tripping Wally.

"Now keep still while I pummel you to the ground," Tuppence said menacingly. "Heads up!" Kr2 shouted as he blasted her with his heat vision. Tuppence dropped on her knees, screaming and Tommy flew down next to her. "You alright sister Tuppence?" Tommy said as he glared at Kr2 who was still in the air. "I'm fine! Forget this, the one time we decide to rob a jewelry store, them heroes just have to be there didn't they," Tuppence gritted her teeth as she got up. "What's the matter? Scared we're gonna kick your butt?" Wally jeered.

Tuppence scoffed and said "You ain't worth my time. We've got bigger fish to fry, trust us on that. You'll see it soon in a week," and with that the Terror Twins took off, crashing through the roof as their escape route. Kr2 landed beside Wally as he watched them get away. "Aren't we gonna go after them?" He asked Wally. "Nah those two are all talk, they'd attack this exact mall when Superboy and I went shopping for clothes. Can believe the coincidence? Of course that was during the day and the Justice League took over the fight,"

"Superboy fought them before?" Kr2 wondered in admiration. "Yeah, like I said, they were all talk. Supey and I kicked their butts," Wally bragged about their fight. "Wait did you remember to leave the money on the counter for my clothes?" Kr2 asked, alarmed. "Uh…yeah. I did," Wally said unconvincingly and Kr2 just eyed him suspiciously. "Well it's really late now and we've got school in the morning, how about we send you back home?"

Outside the abandoned gas station restroom, Kr2 looked at the moon one more time. "You know, for someone who's spent his whole life locked in some fortress you're more fun to hang around than Supey," Wally said with warmth. "Guess I had a great tour guide," Kr2 said with a scoff. "Aw you're making me cry K-man. I've got to go now, but you're welcome to grab a pizza in Central City anytime," Wally said and dashed off.

Kr2 frowned at being called K-man but deep down he knew, he just made a good friend. Now if he could just remember where the cave was…

* * *

><p>EP: Yeap just some side-story on how Wally and Kirk became best buddies. Read more of the story if you want, but I'll probably be in hiatus for while. Like the cartoon series<p> 


End file.
